Dias negros
by angela30
Summary: Coleccion de días negros encandenados a un suceso: el matrimonio entre dos de los personajes
1. Encadenado

Suponiendo que todos tuviéramos un día negro en la vida, creo que el mío habría sido aquel en que mi padre me mandó una carta con el nombre de mi prometida. Yo tenía diecisiete años y estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Pansy era la elegida. En principio me alegré, era la única Slytherin que no se tiraba a todo cuanto se movía y, en ciertos aspectos, era inteligente. Podía ser una niñita de mamá, sí, pero tampoco era tan diferente a como era yo.

Para la tarde todos lo sabía ya: profesores, alumnos de todas las casas. No lo desmentí, pero tampoco lo afirmé. Me retiré a ayudar a Snape con unos alumnos muy torpes y me desquité con Dennis Creevey, hermano de un amigo de ella.

No la vi a la hora de cenar, ni tampoco estaba en el sitio dónde siempre nos veíamos. En su lugar, reconocí el colgante que le había dado unos meses antes. En ese momento supe que la había perdido para siempre.


	2. Sin habla

La noticia me llegó por boca de mi hermano, que comentaba divertido la pareja que formarían. Al principio me pareció escuchar que era su amigo, Blaise Zabini, quien se casaba con Parkinson, y también reí su chiste.

Pobre Zabini-dije, volviendo a mis deberes de pociones.

¿Qué dices?-exclamó Harry-Pobre Malfoy.

Creo que la sangre me heló las arterias, porque la palidez fue notable incluso para mi hermano.

¿Es Draco quién se casa?-

¿Por qué lo llamas Draco?-

No respondí a mi hermano. No volví a responder a ninguna pregunta en mucho tiempo.


	3. Desaparecido

¿Te enteraste de lo de Malfoy?-dijo una voz cercana a mí-Al parecer ha ingresado en los mortífagos y por eso ha dejado el colegio.

Hacía exactamente 3 días, doce horas y quince minutos que la gente había perdido todo rastro de Draco Malfoy, y los profesores comenzaban a inquietarse.

Ginny terminó de engullir sin prisas su yogur. Harry la observaba silencioso.

¿Qué piensas?-

En cómo puedes comer tan lentamente-

Ginny le sacó la lengua y dejó el yogur a un lado, para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

¿Crees que es verdad lo que dicen de Malfoy?-le preguntó tímidamente.

¿Tú lo crees?-esa pregunta le sorprendió.

No-respondió sinceramente.

Entonces yo tampoco-y al ver la cara de confusión de la muchacha rió-¿Quién lo conoce mejor que tú, preciosa?

Ginny se sonrojó, sin saber si era por su piropo, o porque conocía su historia con el Slytherin.


	4. Dias negros

¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Harry?-

Por supuesto, Herm, y deberías dejar de reprocharme co…-

Se callaron en cuanto Ginny se sentó a su lado, ofuscada por algo que ambos desconocían. Hermione le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa indicándole que se fuese y él le hizo caso ¿Quién querría quedarse con las dos mujeres con más hormonas que conocía, solo y de mal humor?

¿Qué tal el día, Gin?-

Mal-

El silencio se hizo dueño de la situación. Hermione pensó en Ginny, en su mala suerte con los chicos: Harry nos e fijó en ella, Corner prefirió a Cho y Malfoy…Malfoy era otro tema.

¿Un día negro?-dijo, esperando animarla

Muchos días negros-dijo, demasiado deprimida. Pobre Ginny, pensando en su querido Draco.

Todo tiene solución-la animó

No la tarea de Pociones-

Hermione la vio alejarse con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Habían hablado del mismo tema?


	5. Cambios

Ron siempre había sido el mismo, desde que tenía dos años. Siempre había sido celoso con su hermana, pero sólo en los momentos en los que veía que otra persona se interesaba en ella. Cuando su padre, después de trabajar, se sentaba en el sofá a descansar, ya todos los niños Weasley dormidos tras la pelea diaria, y tomaba a su hija pequeña en brazos, Ron berreaba desde el parque, reclamando atención. Normalmente despertaba a más de un hermano.

En el colegio volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, y se celó demasiado cuando vio a su hermanita con Michael Corner. No era que el muchacho no le resultase simpático, era que su hermana era muy pequeña para pasearse del brazo de un moreno presuntuoso.

Por eso, cuando ante los ojos incrédulos de los presentes aceptó la idea de que Draco y su hermana estuvieran juntos, Ron se dio cuenta de que había cambiado.


	6. Aventura

Neville creyó que sería una aventura llevar a la chica más importante de su mundo a una aventura con el trío maravilloso, por eso lo preparó todo perfectamente. Como no tenía capa invisible, estuvo más de un mes para preparar la poción de la invisibilidad, que logró gracias a la ayuda de Luna Lovegood, con la única condición de que ella también estaría en la aventura.

No era lo que se podía decir una cita romántica, pero después de haber observado a Ginny durante más de seis años, Neville había llegado a la conclusión de que Ginny no era una chica normal.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y sabía qué era lo que debía hacer y dónde ir, le pidió a la pelirroja que lo acompañase. Ella rehusó al principio, pero pronto se vio picada por la curiosidad y no pudo resistirse.

Aceptó.

Quedaron a las doce frente a la puerta del patio, Neville deseoso de mostrar a Ginny que era un valiente y que quería que lo viese como más de un amigo. Se escabulleron hasta llegar al sauce boxeador y entraron. Tras un rato andando, dieron con lo que parecía la casa de los gritos.

Todo el valor de Neville desapareció, y un temor frío comenzó a cubrirlo. Ginny parecía ensimismada con todo, y Luna…Luna era Luna.

¿Damos la vuelta?-preguntó, intentando que su voz no temblase.

Cuando la pelirroja se había girado para contestar, unas tablas crujieron en la parte de arriba. Neville supo que había alguien, pero no quiso saber quién. Ginny sí.

Hizo mal. Neville también.


	7. Marioneta

¿Qué haces aquí?-

¿Qué haces tú?-

Yo pregunté primero-

"Y después dicen de mí" pensó Luna mientras miraba discutir a la pareja.

Creí que habías ido a reunirte con tu querido papaíto-

Para que veas, huyo de él-

¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-

Una voz llegó de repente, dando paso a un chico con gafas, una chica de pelo enmarañado y el último, el más largo, con el pelo rojizo.

¡Vosotros!-exclamaron su amiga, Neville y ella a la vez-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Cuidamos a Draco-explicó Hermione como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

¿Quién creerías que lo haríamos?-exclamó divertido Harry.

Ginny no respondió, sólo suspiró fuertemente. Luna vio cómo la vena de su sien izquierda se hinchaba. Draco avanzó hasta ella, dispuesto a declararse y a enmendar sus errores.

Perdóname Ginny, te quiero-

Yo no-

Todos la miraron, todos excepto ella, que había leído en sus ojos todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero como nunca nadie le preguntaba…

¿Cómo que no me quieres?-

Ya no, después de lo del compromiso empecé a aceptar la idea de que tú te irías y yo me quedaría. La he aceptado y no hay vuelta atrás-

Todos vieron la decisión en sus ojos. Luna aplaudió mentalmente a su amiga.

Y ahora recoge tus cosas y vuelve a Hogwarts si todavía tienes algo de dignidad-

¿Y qué diré?-

Di que te mandaron a la Antártica, por ejemplo-dijo, poco interesada con el tema-Vamos.

Esto no quedará así-

Luna sonrió para sus adentros. Había ensayado con Ginny tantas veces esa escena. Y el pobre Neville, que sólo había sido una marioneta en sus manos.

Definitivamente, ser mala era mucho más divertido que ser buena.


	8. Venganza

¿Señorita Weasley?-la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall interrumpió su estudio. Ginny levantó sus ojos hacia ella y la vio, con un brillo de furia en sus ojos felinos-Acompáñeme.

Se sabía de memoria el camino hacia el despacho de Mc Gonagall, por lo que se abstrajo completamente de la realidad, pensando en su amiga Luna y riendo mentalmente sobre las locuras que se lo ocurrían hacer. Mc Gonagall le cedió el paso a su despacho, en el que se distinguían dos figuras. Eran el profesor Snape y Draco Malfoy.

Señorita Weasley, el señor Malfoy nos ha contado la causa de su desaparición. Al parecer, ustedes dos tuvieron una trifulca-

Ginny puso cara de no haber roto un plato y bajó la cabeza, maldiciendo mentalmente a Malfoy.

Comprendo perfectamente que usted se molestara por los comentarios que el señor Malfoy hizo sobre su familia, pero un hechizo inhabilitador es demasiado…-

Lo siento-susurró, aún recomponiendo piezas de ese puzzle.

Cumplirá tres semanas de castigo a partir de mañana con el profesor Snape-Ginny tembló-Que le sea leve. Ahora, fuera los dos.

Fuera, Ginny quiso cargárselo.

¿No encontraste a alguien mejor?-

Te dije que me lo pagarías-

Venganza-

Draco asintió.

Nos vemos, Weasley-

Ginny sonrió calladamente. Había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

**¿FIN? **

**Vosotros diréis y opinaréis, jeje. ¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que en las tardes de domingo se hacen cosas muy aburridas ¿sabéis?**

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y espero al otro lado de mi ordenador, queriendo leer muchos reviews.**

**Besos**

**Angela**


End file.
